1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of processing sound fields. In particular, to a system and method for maintaining the spatial stability of a sound field.
2. Related Art
Stereo and multichannel microphone configurations may be used for processing a sound field that is a spatial representation of an audible environment associated with the microphones. The audio received from the microphones may be used to reproduce the sound field using audio transducers.
Many computing devices may have multiple integrated microphones used for recording an audible environment associated with the computing device and communicating with other users. Some computing devices use multiple microphones to improve noise performance with noise suppression processes. The noise suppression processes may result in the reduction or loss of spatial information. In many cases the noise suppression processing may result in a single, or mono, output signal that has no spatial information.